Forsaken Fairytale
by Lala Insane
Summary: She was a human and he was a demon, yet they were drawn to each other. Pride was the only thing keeping their curiosity concealed and their clothes on. Enter a world were politics turns into a very deadly game and it all comes down to the right wish. A story told in snippets about star crossed lovers, political expectations, and a very manipulative spider. S/K -Rewritten-
1. A Dangerous Game

**Chapter One: A Dangerous Game**

The night I met him was magical as it was doomed. It was obvious by his white hair and golden eyes that he was from the West as well as Inuyasha's brother. Dog demons from the West detested the humans who lived in the North, but had stooped so low as to form an alliance with us. They now sent a few people to represent them at any event held in our Kingdom.

He had to show up on the night of my coming out party. I was determined to catch his eye tonight. Inuyasha had been telling me a lot about his brother, mostly complaints on how annoying and proud he was. I knew that he loathed humans and was prone to being anti-social, but that wouldn't stop me.

My father recently passed, was recently killed, and everyone is convinced it was of natural causes. Paranoid as I must seem, they can't fool me. Now my mother and I must take over the Kingdom of the North in his place. To have full control of the Kingdom from the council Mother or I would have to marry.

I had only heard things from Inuyasha about his older brother and I wasn't quite sure what intrigued me so. The only thing that I truly knew of him was that he was a fearsome fighter, a prodigy fighter, and a terribly antisocial person. I wouldn't dare let people know my fascination for him because it seemed even the mention of his name sent shivers down my spine. It was in that moment that I decided it was time to meet Prince Sesshomaru myself.

My only chance of this happening was by going to my Coming out Ball tonight. It was custom that one of each royal family attended. Inuyasha wasn't considered a true royal because of the fact his mother was human, which meant that either Sesshomaru would come or his father.

"Lady Kagome, the preparations for your departure have been finished. Whenever you are ready," my lady in waiting, Rena, informed me as I rose from my seat.

"Thank you, I'll be along shortly," I replied implying that I wanted to be left alone. She left without hesitation and with her gone I walked over to my closet. I already knew what I wanted to wear because I'd been planning my encounter with Sesshomaru for a month now.

I skimmed my hand across the surface of my clothing before I stopped at the one I wanted. It was a beautiful silver and blue long flowing dress that I had specially made for tonight. It was finally time to wear it. I put it on and had the corset tightened to fit my form. I inspected myself in the mirror and decided that it was perfect.

The next thing I knew I was walking through the ballroom doors on the arm of Inuyasha. I guess you could say we were really close, and ever since his girlfriend, Kikyo, died under mysterious circumstances we've gotten closer yet. He was telling me about the previous year's ball and how someone was stupid enough to get drunk and light himself on fire.

I was only halfway listening to him because the rest of my attention was drawn to a golden pair of eyes that had been watching me since I entered the room. I tried my best to ignore him, but something kept me looking back at him. He was standing in the center of the room with his long white hair flowing freely down his back and an impassive look on his face. I began to wonder if this was the man I'd been looking for. My curiosity was getting the better of me as our gazes locked. Inuyasha finally noticed my distracted state.

"That's Sesshomaru, my older brother I was telling you about," he commented finally recapturing my attention.

"He seems as distant as you made him out to be," I replied as I watched Sesshomaru from the corner of my eyes. He was beautiful and fierce though. I could tell that he could be the most fearsome fighter and yet something behind his cold expression told me he could be a woman's greatest lover. Maybe it was time for someone to find out.

**Word Count: 712**

**Prompt: Introduction **

**Original Posting Date: 6/22/12**


	2. Dance?

**Chapter Two: Dance?**

Inuyasha and I began sweeping the room, going from person to person with polite conversation. It was standard for the host to greet all the guests in the room and thank them for attending. It made perfect sense to me because without them there would be no event. Finally they made it to the person I had been waiting to greet all night.

"Good Evening, Lord Sesshomaru," I said with a formal tone and a bow accompanying my words.

"I assure you it is, Princess," he replied and bowed in return.

"Don't waste your time on this one, Lady Kagome, he's not worth the effort," Inuyasha growled lowly.

"Inuyasha, that's no way to speak of your brother," I scolded him. "Every guest is worth my time, especially the Prince of the West."

Inuyasha growled again and stormed off without any other protests. He would make an interesting King someday. Of course the future King was standing before her now.

"I've never seen him subdued so easily," Sesshomaru commented.

"It takes a lot of training," I said with a smile.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked while extending his hand.

I smiled. We danced. A perfect night.

**Word Count: 200**

**Prompt: Dance**

**A/N: This story will now be written in 100 to 200 word snippets. I hope you liked this chapter. The next will be up soon. **


	3. Snow White

**Chapter Three: Snow White**

He held her close as the minstrels started the next song. Her smile was radiant and her completion fair. She was the spitting image of a goddess. The subtlest hints of her interest and attraction spiked his curiosity. The hints were the smallest of things. A smile, the tightening of her hold on him, or even the way she looked at him.

He was captivated by her laugh and her easy going nature. "You are quite beautiful this evening, as I am sure you have heard already." He expected vanity from a creature of her status. He expected anything… but her.

"Flattering words, good Prince, but I assure you there are many here tonight that are far more beautiful than I," she said, giving him a look that would suggest he was one of them.

"Then what would you call your beauty? Never before was there a woman who could possess inner beauty as well as outer beauty."

"In legend, there was. Her name was Snow White. They say she was as pale as the snow itself with lips as red as a rose and hair as dark as night."

"Then Snow White you must be."

**Word Count: 200**

**Prompt: Snow White**

**Original Posting Date: 6/19/2012**

**A/N: I know there's a lot of hype about Snow White and all, but I could seriously see Kagome as the Japanese version. Anyway, I was inspired to write so here you go! :)**


	4. The Spider

**Chapter Four: The Spider**

I saw him briefly from the corner of my eyes and that's when the dance ended. It wasn't his presence that caused my discomfort. It was the company he was keeping. I looked up at the Prince's amber eyes and apologized to him.

"What ails you?" he asked and glanced in the dark man's direction.

"_He's_ here…" I said quietly. "He's after my mother." I watched my mother laugh at whatever had come out of the man's mouth.

"I assume you mean the lord of the East's advisor?" Sesshomaru asked with a slight disgusted look on his face. "I understand your discomfort. Naraku is lowly scum. Would you like me to accompany you in blocking his advances?"

"You may if you wish," I said while watching Naraku kiss my mother's hand. "If you'll excuse me," I said as I rushed toward the intruder. "Lady Mother," I greeted her as I arrived and bowed.

"Hello Darling, you know Lord Naraku," she said with a smile at the man at her side.

"Mother, shouldn't you be greeting the guests?" I asked with a fake happy expression.

"I believe she is too busy talking to her intended." Naraku smirked.

**Word Count: 200**

**Prompt: Naraku**

**Original Posting Date: 6/20/12**

**A/N: Dun dun dun… Naraku is courting Kagome's mother! Any ideas what Kagome's mom's name should be? Review and I'll pick the best one. They say that her name is Kun-Loon, but that sounds more Korean. I'd rather use a widely liked fan name than that.**


	5. To The Rescue

**Chapter Five: To the Rescue**

He walked up swiftly behind the Princess to catch the end of their conversation. Now an uncomfortable silence swept through the group. "Surely you jest," he said while stepping beside Kagome.

"Ah, but I do," Naraku said with his red gaze locked on his own. "She has yet to accept my offer of courtship."

"Do proceed with care, Lady Mother. You are responsible for the Kingdom now," the Princess said in a delicate voice.

"I am merely courting him, not marrying him," the Queen replied with a flustered look.

"Forgive our intrusion, we do not mean to be rude," he replied. "I came on behalf of the Lord of the East. He has requested an audience with Lord Naraku. Now, if you will excuse us." He gracefully led the confused Princess away from her mother.

"You were just with me, how could you have known of the Lord's wishes?" she asked.

"Though a lie, it worked according to plan. He has no choice but to go to his lord's side," he explained. "And the Lord has many words for him. You are therefore in my dept nonetheless."

"Thank you for rescuing me, so to speak."

**Word Count: 200**

**Prompt: Knight**

**Original Posting Date: 6/20/12**

**A/N: I was inspired yet again. I believe this should make people happy. Enjoy!**


	6. Threats

**Chapter Six: Threats**

"What could he possibly want from my mother?" I asked as I sat down on a bench in the hall.

"The Kingdom," Sesshomaru replied stoically.

"Yes, but that's far too simple. He could have had the Kingdom to the East just as easily," I pointed out.

"Did he not hate your father?"

"That I did," an ominous voice replied.

"How dare you seek out my mother in her time of grief, you who hates my father so!" I growled.

"Indeed, Princess, though your mother is nearly my pawn at this point," he said darkly, "As you will soon be."

"Do not insult this one with your consuming stupidity. We of royal blood could never be the pawns of scum such as your lowly self," Sesshomaru seethed in a tone that would melt flesh.

"Ah, there are ways, Prince," he said darkly. "Reveal me and your mother perishes. She is under my control. If you wish to have her back, you must bring me the pendent of the Shikon Queen." His voice disappeared into the darkness of the hall along with his body.

"How dare he," I whispered.

"A feeble threat indeed," he replied.

"What now?" I asked.

**Word Count: 200**

**Prompt: Threat**

**Original Posting Date: 6/20/12**


	7. The Shikon Queen

**Chapter Seven: The Shikon Queen**

"Who is the Shikon Queen and what is this pendant he requests?" he asked as he watched her pace back and forth.

"The pendant is the artifact of the legendary Queen of the North, Midoriko, and she was known for her kindness and bravery. She saved the Kingdom with a selfless act and left behind the Shikon pendant that grants the wishes of the holder." Her eyes flashed with worry as she looked up at him.

"Where is the pendant now?" he asked. He knew he couldn't get too involved because of their statures. Unless it directly involved the West, which it would if not stopped, he was not to intervene. The people of the West believed themselves better than the people of the North. The people of the West were pure bred dog demons and the North were humans, therefore lower.

"The pendant was passed down to my father," she replied. "It's hidden."

"I do not believe I can help you, Princess," he spoke honestly.

"Please, Prince Sesshomaru! Please help me!" she said frantically, on the edge of hysteria.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to clam her. "I cannot promise you anything, but I will try."

**Word Count: 200**

**Prompt: Monarchy**

**Original Posting Date: 6/20/12 **


	8. The Deal

**Chapter Eight: The Deal**

"I will strike a deal with you. This deal will benefit both of our Kingdoms," he said as he held my hand.

"And what deal might that be?" I asked nervously.

"I will help you in exchange for your hand in marriage," he stated shortly.

"What? Your people hate us!" I said in return. "How could that possibly work?"

"The engagement will be a ruse. I will personally help you take down that man, but to be here I need political reasoning. It will give you the chance to win over my people."

"And if all goes well?" I asked incredulously.

"I will marry you," he said hesitantly. "But the pendant's fate will be mine to decide."

"You want its power as well, don't you?" I accused him skeptically.

"Do not be foolish. This Sesshomaru has no need for such trinkets," he replied haughtily. "It will be used for political advantage in which, as my Queen, you will be entitled to as well. Do we have a deal?"

His golden eyes bore into mine as I made my decision. Surely I would be a fool to refuse his assistance, but it meant that I would have to make him fall in love with me or risk giving him the power of the Shikon pendant. "We do," I said finally.

**Word Count: 219**

**Prompt: Alliance**

**Original Posting Date: 6/20/12**

**A/N: Now it's getting interesting! Hm… What shall happen next? Review to find out! ;)**


	9. False Arrangements

**Chapter Nine: False Arrangements **

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" he asked in a low tone.

"What choice do I have? I will never let him win," she replied firmly. "No one can know about this. We have to take him down completely behind the scene, or else he could kill her."

"I am aware. And if he is to marry her, that would cause problems for the West. Surely the Lord of the East in backing him. With the assets of the North in his hands he would be able to oppose the powers of the West." A troubling turnout indeed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called coming around the corner. "Kagome, where have you been?" He paused and glanced in his direction. "And why is _he_ with you?"

"He has just requested to court me," Kagome replied before he had the time to gloat.

"What?" The look on his face disclosed his shock and the air became thick with silence.

"We should return," he said to the Princess, offering her his arm and ignoring Inuyasha.

"Why, Sesshomaru? Why her? You could have anyone," Inuyasha said quietly to him.

"Because, Little Brother, she was not yours to claim," he replied. "She is mine now."

**Word Count: 200**

**Prompt: Façade **

**Original Posting Date: 6/21/12**


	10. Attraction

**Chapter Ten: Attraction**

"How could I?" I cursed myself. "He's been in love with me all these years! He must think me a harlot." I nibbled on my bottom lip nervously as we made our way back to the party.

"Calm yourself, he is of little consequence," Sesshomaru replied icily.

"Of little consequence? Did you see the look on his face? I hurt him!" I felt tears sting my eyes as I met his hardened gaze. Shock filled me when he placed a hand on the side of my face and kissed me lightly.

"He will forgive you if he truly loves you," he said quietly, but I wasn't listening anymore. The effects of his kiss were all consuming. I leaned in and kissed him again to find the same effects. Before I knew it he had deepened the kiss and pressed me against the nearest wall. He stopped abruptly and looked down at me with hooded golden eyes. "If you wish to keep your purity, I suggest we return to the party now."

He released me and I backed away as regret lace my mood, "I forgot, you dislike humans."

"That does not mean I dislike you," he replied, grabbing my hand.

**Word Count: 200**

**Prompt: Chivalry**

**Original Posting Date: 6/21/12**


	11. Brave Face

**Chapter Eleven: Brave Face**

He used her shocked state to his advantage and pulled her through the doors to rejoin the party with her on his arm. The room became buzzing with conversation as he led her through the countless gawking faces. He glanced down at her and noticed she was wearing her poker face. You could tell nothing was out of place by the look on her face.

"Putting on a brave face?" Naraku said, walking up from behind.

"Whatever do you mean, _Naraku_?" Kagome asked innocently. He smiled inwardly at her hidden insult. She hadn't honored his title.

"Ah, nothing Lady Kagome," he replied with an evil smile.

"Should you not be taking care of your Lord? If you will excuse us, we have other guests to attend to," he said with an icy tone as he led Kagome away from him.

"I assure you, we will see each other again soon," he seethed.

"How are we going to tell my mother?" she asked quietly.

"Leave that to me," he said in return as they made their way to the Lady Queen.

"This is going to be interesting," she said while tightening her hold on his arm.

"Indeed," he said in return.

**Word Count: 200**

**Prompt: N/A**

**Original Posting Date: 6/26/12**


	12. You What?

**Chapter Twelve: You What?**

"Queen Himiko, in the absence of the Honored King, I have come to you to ask for your permission to court Princess Kagome," Sesshomaru spoke clear and confidently.

I watched my mother's face as she glanced back and forth between Sesshomaru and with a shocked look. "You what?"

"Mama, this is what I want." I spoke carefully when she gave me a skeptical look.

"You have my permission, but we will discuss this later in private," she said with a guarded look.

I squeezed Sesshomaru's hand that I had grabbed hold of when we approached my mother. What I didn't expect was for him to squeeze my hand back. I glanced up at him and tried to pretend that he didn't have to do it because we wanted to take out Naraku.

"You seem troubled." He looked down at me with his piercing golden gaze with a single silver brow raised.

"It's nothing," I replied and looked away.

"Do not lie to me," he said.

"Tis not lying, I am simply evading the truth," I said and smiled up at him.

"I hope you know I intend to court you honestly," he stated simply.

"You what?" I asked in surprise.

**Word Count: 200**

**Prompt: Permission **

**Original Posting Date: 6/26/12**


	13. Let The Courting Begin

**Chapter Thirteen: Let the Courting Begin**

"You are insane!" she said with wide eyes. The night was nearly over and many people had gone back to their homes. He sat across from the princess as they sat on the balcony in the summer air.

"On the contrary, I would be insane not to try and win the heart of a princess," he replied with a ghost of a smirk on his face.

"Then how does this work?" she asked shyly.

"You have never been courted before?" This surprised him greatly seeing as how she was of age and attractive.

"My father..." She looked away and then composed herself again, "was very protective."

"There comes a time when a new protector must take over. None shall harm you in my presence," he told her.

"How often will I see you then?" she asked out of nowhere, changing the subject on purpose.

"It is custom that I stay within the Kingdom during our courting," he replied.

"Good. Tomorrow we can find out where the pendant is and work out our plan to take Naraku down," she said while twirling a bit of her hair.

"It is a date," he said and smiled when she blushed and looked away.

**Word count: 200**

**Prompt: Omiai**

**Original Posting Date: 6/27/12**

***Omiai: Matchmaking, Looking at one another, Arranged marriage, Japanese name for Courting.**


	14. Surprise

**Chapter Fourteen: Surprise**

I woke up to the sound of a knock at my bedroom door and quickly brushed my hair before I went to answer it. I righted my night gown and opened the door, but instead of one of the maids of the house it was the prince who stood at my door.

"Good morning, Princess," he said with a bow.

"Good morning," I replied nervously and bowed in return. "Come in." I opened the door halfway and turned away quickly so I could go get ready.

"Interesting," he commented quietly.

"What?" I asked as I looked at him.

"You look beautiful even when you have just woken up," he replied in observation.

"You shouldn't say things like that to me," I said hastily.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"I might take it seriously," I said as I went to the closet to get dressed.

"I believe that was the point, Princess," he said evenly.

I smiled at his words as I started getting dressed into a simple purple day dress that had flowers stitched up the left side that varied in size. I stepped out of my dressing room to find Sesshomaru by the door. He smiled at me and then kissed my hand. The only thing that registered in my mind was surprise.

**Word Count: 215**

**Prompt: Spontaneous **

**Original Posting Date: 6/29/12**


End file.
